Change
by Talks to Herself
Summary: An animagus is saved from Peter Pettigrew by Sirius and joins the order of the phoenix as a foot soldier. Please R&R Warning slight plot bunny.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything on the books

Prologue

The forest was dark with night and the moon was well up in the sky. A lone woman stood there, still as stone. The wind stirred her dark hair. She stared at the moon with her silver eyes. The town she lives in is London, England. The young woman changed into a black panther, so her hunt began.

She ran through the forest to the lake and her eyes caught a deer. Perfect prey on a perfect night of hunting. She crouched down and stalked it carefully to not scare it until she could kill it. Then the chase began, of course deer were never built to avoid panthers so the hunt was a success. Feeding on the carcass the huntress of the night thought a great deal.

I wish she thought That I could go places, but I may be discovered. I have no enemies, but I also have not one friend. At that with her meal finished she wandered into town. The humans are asleep at this time. Still she always listened for them, just in case.

The streets are always quiet at night. That's why she likes to stay, but there is always trouble and she would deal with it. She would never tell anyone even if she had to. The reason is that humans can't be trusted with such knowledge of her power. Not that the animagus never found anything like her, in fact, some alleys she explored had odd people in them.

The sun began to rise and that for her meant she must go. The panther snuck back to a small cottage far away. The door as usual was open. Walking in she changed back into a woman and went to get the little sleep she could before working the fields. Not being known to her or anyone, she will lose a great deal and gain something else.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm back, sorry for the hold-up I was busy. Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter.

It was a normal day for the woman. She was walking down the street after visiting a friend, then she a scream reached her ears. It was near by and she knew she could reach it. She ran toward it and found a woman being attacked by a man. The victim appeared unarmed. Katherine thought fast.

"Run!" She yelled to the victim, who complied while the attacker was distracted. Katherine changed into a panther to keep him busy. She lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. The man pulled out a wand and yelled "Stupefy!" A red light flashed and she went flying three feet. She became human again and ran.

She was half way down the street and her mind was racing. He knows! He knows what I am and he will tell. I have two choices, keep running or kill. Too late for her to notice that another man was approaching. At least until she crashed into him. He was moving just as fast to reach something. "Sorry," they said at the same time. Then the attacker approached. "Sirius, well done you caught her. She helped Strange escape."

At this point Katherine remembered the victim's hair was kinda weird. She wondering why her hair was messed up.

"Take it easy Peter, she may not know about what's going on," Sirius said in a attempt to understand.

"Listen, I don't know who this 'strange' is. I saw him attack a woman and I helped her," Katherine explained. It felt like she was talking to the police.

"Okay, Pricilla Strange works for Voldamort and Peter tried to capture her for information." Sirius explained.

"And you helped her get away!" Peter accused.

"Look, I'm sorry. I thought you were a thug, Peter." Katherine said defending herself.

With all explained about Pricilla Strange. They headed to a apartment complex. "You guys actually live here?" The woman said disbelief they lived in such apiece of crap. "Well, really it's headquarters." Peter said. Then he waved his wand and everything was rearranged into a added part. They walked in and the men were greeted by many other people. "Everyone" Sirius called "This is Katherine. She is an animagus like me and Peter." She soon met The Potters, Lupon and others.

Katherine soon understood that this is the order of the phoenix and they are fighting against Voldamort. At that point Katherine decided to join them. She may not be the best witch in the world. Yet she can be help. "Where do I sign up?" Was all she needed to say.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Still don't own Harry Potter. Only Katherine.

Katherine spent two years with the order. When news came that Lilly was pregnant, Katherine was excited. "I hope I get to hold the bugger when he is born." She said to Sirius at the baby shower.

"Yes, also I happen to be the young one's godfather." Sirius said just as excited.

"Really? Well, I understand that. After all, James and Lilly trust you. You have been friends for a while."

"Since Hogwarts. Peter is as well."

"Speaking of which, where is he? I'm sure he would want to celebrate too." Katherine questioned looking around the crowd.

A few months later there was word that Voldamort is attacking. The order or the Phoenix decided that when the child is born then Katherine and Sirius would guard them. Peter has remained unseen and that made everyone nervous. For the Dark Lord may have him.

When the day came there were a lot of panicking wizards. One of which was James. On the drive to the hospital Voldamort was chasing them. Katherine looked at Sirius, who nodded and that was needed. On that they both jumped out.

"Well" Voldamort mused. " Two animagi coming to fight. This will be fun." A sadistic smile split his face. "Don't you agree Wormtail?" Then Peter stepped in closer.

"Oh Peter, why?" Katherine was shocked that he would do this do his own friends. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Stupify!" Was his only response. With that Katherine was two feet away. Laying on her back. She near immediately got back on her feet.

"Exspliomis!" She countered and Peter's wand was out of his hand. Then she turned to Voldamort. "To the death." She challenged. She changed into a panther again and lunged at him. Voldamort was surprised by this, but sidestepped. Katherine skidded to a halt. Changed back and called. "Expsliomus!" Voldamort was ready.

"Avdadacadabra!" He called and they battled for dominance. Yet the evil green light took over and ended her life. The thing she saw was Peter becoming a rat and all of them running in various directions. Meanwhile in that horrid moment. At the hospital, the cries of the newborn, Harry Potter were heard.


End file.
